Ice and Fire
by I-Lord Snow-I
Summary: Pairing: ErenxAnnie. A story of the easing tension between Annie and Eren with supporting characters of the 104th in the last months before the breach of Trost. Spoilers abound.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice and Fire**

**Chapter 1**

{Damn it… missed the opening}

Eren thought as he laid on his back, catching his breath. He closes his eyes for a moment and sighs. A gentle breeze blesses his face for a moment as he tries to picture the errors in his mind, figuring out exactly what he had done wrong. Though it is a futile effort, Eren knows very well that Annie's hand-to-hand skills are far superior his, but he persists to practice with her in hopes that he gains something other than bruises and cuts.

Hearing her footsteps, Eren returns to reality to see those condescending icy eyes. Annie stands high and proud above with her eyes fixed on Eren, perhaps still puzzled by his persistence even after a year of drills. In face of the afternoon sun, Annie's skin had shed a subtle film of sweat, emitting a certain… radiance from the view of the beggar below.

As this is a training exercise of course, he asked "Hey, up for another round?" with that insatiable hunger. That infamous attitude of the guy who's in a hurry to die.

Annie turns with her head down and returns to her stance, slowly and precisely bending her upper spine and raising her knuckles to her forehead while locking her legs into place resulting in her perfected form. After months of hand-to-hand drills with her, Eren understood that this was the only time he would ever see a flicker of life in her, shining her brightest right when she either locks him in a position or when she delivers her final strike.

Eren readies himself once more, and as always, reassures himself that this time… he'll win.

Annie lunges forward, seemingly with an intent to strike with her left. Eren sees this fake, and angles his torso to catch the coming kick. It's an almost bone-crushing impact, he grabs hold of Annie's leg with both hands. With his face completely exposed, she tries to land a straight with her sovereign right, but Eren edges his head to the side, just feeling the compressed air from her speed slip by his jaw. Annie's eyes lit up in surprise. He commandeers her arm and attempts to pin her to the ground. In one quick motion, she reverses her disposition and locks Eren's head with her legs around his neck. Eren tries to heave his arm away from her crushing clench, but quickly abandons the effort and lifts Annie's light body and plunges it to the ground with all the force he could muster, relieving himself of Annie's lock.

On his knees, he falls forward hovering in front of Annie. Their faces were only inches from each other's. Neither bothered to move. Eren couldn't believe it. For once, he wasn't knocked onto the ground or having his limbs nearly broken in a lock. He didn't win, but Annie's fatigued posture says otherwise. Her slow breaths breeze his moist skin. Eren had lost himself in this glimpse of victory. She blows a puff of air into his face, bringing him back to reality. Realizing his disposition, Eren backs away and falls to his rear, gasping for breath. Annie leans forward, both taking in the moment to breathe. Both, to say the least, surprised.

Whispers enlightened the silenced air. Eren and Annie had unintentionally gathered an audience for their show. A plethora of faces of concern, shock, and bewilderment. Intent on settling their quarrel, Jean turns away with a distraught look on his face, impetuously grabbing his reluctant partner by the uniform. Reiner turns away with a smirk, shaking his head in disbelief. The rest eventually disperse back to training. All of whom were ignored by two, for their petty thoughts were no concern of theirs. Their eyes were locked between themselves.

"That was… a tie…" Eren still catching his breath

…

…

…

"Don't you think you're a little rough on this frail body of mine?"

Finally accustomed to her supposed sarcasm, Eren responds with a joke of his own.

"Not a chance…I'm starting to think you like it rough…"

Annie looks down and snickers, something Eren had never heard before. Awestruck by these subtle details of character, Eren understands that Annie's expressions lie on a different scale than others. This was practically a laugh or at least as close as one he'll probably ever hear. Therein lies a chasm between them-one wears his heart on his sleeve and the other doesn't wear one at all. With each session of drills, however, Eren usually learns something new.

"Trainees!" a loud voice interrupted them. Instructor Shadis walks onto a platform at the far edge of the area. Everyone ceases their exercises and gather in his presence. Eren stood up without even dusting himself off and offers his hand.

"Here."

She swatted it away and slowly got up, immediately walking towards the crowd. Puzzled yet again by her cold shoulder, Eren follows suit with the rest of the trainees as they line up in uniform fashion and pledge their hearts before Shadis. Looking sternly into his students, Shadis began.

"These are the last months of your training. You will soon become full members of either the Survey Corps, the Garrisons, or the Military Police thus serving humanity and ensuring its survival. I commend you all for your service, but do not expect anything easier in these lasts two months! Tomorrow, we will begin moving trainees North to the highlands to begin your winter survival training. However, this test will be largely unsupervised and will depend on your abilities. You will traverse through mountains and snow, reaching multiple checkpoints with an assigned partner and finishing within a designated time. Finishing after the assigned time will result in penalties to your scores. Should we find you abandoning the mission, you will be branded criminals and imprisoned. Your assigned partners will be given this evening. That is all."

"I hate the snow." a trainee shuddered

Eren agrees as he remembers working on plots of land in the bitter cold of the snow, remembering the grueling work conditions while the Military Police enjoyed their rum. Eren exhaled and made his hand into a fist.

Annie is staring at him.

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong?" she asks

"Uhh no… nothing… "

Annie turns and walks away.

"Good luck Annie…"

She stops but only for a moment.

"You too." she softly replied

* * *

Eren and company change out of their uniforms in the men's dorm. As he strips off his sweaty jacket, he could only think of the next drill. Sparring, of course, is alluring in its own way. After all, he almost won today, finally making some progress. Eren is nothing, if not persistent. As these drills continue, however, the thought of winning against her becomes less and less… attractive.

{Maybe it's just a façade. She might be more human than most of us would think.}

"Something on your mind, Eren?" Reiner asks

"Yeah, kinda…"

"I thought your head was going to pop open earlier." Reiner laughs

A short pause, Eren looks to Reiner

"I thought so too. She keeps saying she's weak and frail but I'd probably be in the infirmary if I didn't drop her."

Reiner shakes his head again.

"You're too reckless for your own good. I couldn't tell which way was up the first time she flipped me head first into the ground. You should be more careful. I think she enjoys seeing you hurt."

"Hmph, she hasn't been slacking off as much since we started hand-to-hand drills. Maybe you're right. But I plan on winning next time. I can't wait to see the look on her face. I need to pay her back for that."

"Uhh… I'm not so sure of that."

"What do you mean? Why?" Eren is alarmed.

"There aren't anymore hand-to-hand drills scheduled, at least that's what I heard… Bertholdt! When is the final examination? Reiner looks away

"Ah? Oh, it's a week after the winter training."

"Ahh, it's a shame the hand-to-hand drills don't count in our scores. You almost lost your head today. At least you learned from her right?"

*crack*

Reiner turns around to see Eren's arm extended into a wall, a hole in the wood where Eren's fist landed.

"Damn it…" Eren sighed, suddenly feeling himself buckle underneath his own weight.

Reiner and Bertoldt say nothing, leaving him with his thoughts. As the friend he always was, Armin approaches him, concerned of his well-being. However, he found himself held by the shoulder before he could reach him.

"You should probably give him some time." Reiner advised

Eren takes a seat leaning forward, losing himself at the sight of his bleeding knuckle. A red stream seeps downward and drips onto the floor. Eren only watches it and listens to the incessant drops fall, showing no interest to treat it. The rhythm is interrupted as Armin tosses him some bandages, only making eye contact for a second or two. A chill surges up his spine, aghast as he swallows this appalling news. Eren takes a breath, only to feel his hairs stand. He sits back, and begins tends to his wounds meticulously, digging out the splinters that had sunk in.

"What's wrong with Eren?" Armin asks

"Tch, I told him there won't be any more hand-to-hand drills." Reiner answers

"Why would he be disappointed? Most of the time, we just seem him on the ground when he's sparring with Annie."

"Not today, he almost won the last one with her. Oi Jean! I hope you're ready for Eren!" Reiner smirks

"Fuck off."

Eren finishes wrapping his hand but continues to fidget in his seat as he opens and closes his injured hand, focused only on his thoughts.

{I wasn't done yet… We're not done yet.}

"Jean saw it. Eren barely looked tired at the start, but you know him. Always pushing himself until he gets hurt. Seems like it paid off this time though."

"Hmm… maybe it wasn't only the drills he was looking forward to?" Armin raises an eyebrow in jest

Reiner raises his eyebrows and looks to Eren, taking a moment to think.

"Heh, not a chance." Reiner shakes his head

* * *

The company gathers and leaves for the mess hall.

"I've been wondering how they determine the assigned partners for this expedition. They've been taking notes on us through scoring, so I assume they'll pair us up to balance our strengths." Armin wondered

"What good is training in the highlands anyway? None of the branches travel to snowy regions." Connie asks

"As far as we know… but I thinks it's more of a test of teamwork than endurance."

The trainees take their usual seats. Mikasa finds Eren and Armin at their usual table. Eren looks around, but Annie is nowhere to be seen. Mikasa notices the bandages on Eren's hand.

"What happened to your hand?" she asks

"Uhh… nothing it's just from training."

"It was Annie wasn't it?" Mikasa shifts to a stern look while searching the mess hall, intent on confronting her.

"I'm fine, Mikasa. It's nothing"

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have bandages on your hand."

"It wasn't her fault. It was mine, and I'm fine anyway. I can barely feel it."

Some officers walk into the mess hall with a stack of papers in hand.

"Ah, it must be the assignments." Armin says in relief

The officer holds the papers up to his chest and begins.

"This expedition takes around two days to complete. You will leave on different days to ensure that you are only working in your assigned pairs. Based on your scores so far, a few of you will be in groups of three. In no particular order, here are your assignments:

Armin Arlert and Jean Kirschtein

…

Mikasa Ackerman and Sasha Braus

…

…

…

Reiner Braun and Connie Springer

…

…

…

Bertholdt Fubar and Mina Carolina

…

…

Ymir, Christa Renz, and Dazz

…

Millius Zermusky and Nack Teaz

…

Marco Bodt and Thomas Wagner

Annie Leonhardt and Eren Jaeger"

{!}

Eren is struck by the announcement. His eyes open wide and his pupils retract. The instructor continues to list groups, but Eren could only think {Another chance... maybe we can spar again on this mission… We have to! And where is she anyway?!} Eren, almost frantically, scans the room for her but to no avail.

"We will inform you of your departures soon."

Many of the recruits move to their respective partners. Eren gets up immediately and sits with Reiner and Bertholdt, hoping for an explanation.

"Have you guys seen Annie around?"

"I haven't seen her since heading back from the training grounds." Bertholdt answers

"Sorry Eren, I haven't either. She's probably sleeping or something." Reiner says

"Are you excited to fight her again?" Bertholdt teases

"I am." Eren smiles as he eats

"And that's why I'm a worried." Reiner says

"Why is that?" Bertholdt asks

"I don't think Eren and Annie need to worry about the wilderness or the cold. You guys will probably kill each other sparring." Reiner jests

"I guess fighting is their calling. You two are warriors..." Bertholdt suggests

"Heh, I think I may have hurt her earlier actually. Maybe next time, I should take it easier on her."

Eren lied to himself in this moment. A rematch, of course, is something he is looking forward to, but it is obvious it is not the only thing. Even to himself, it is obvious. The problem, however, he is unsure what exactly. He learns almost everything he can from her and almost nothing at the same time.

* * *

Eren holds his stomach in pain, staring in frustration with Annie.

_"You're not holding back. I'm only responding by doing the same. I'm not nearly as strong as you though. If you consider yourself a man, shouldn't you go easier on this frail body of mine?"_

_"Don't make me laugh. Why am I the one on the ground then?"_

_"It's not like I threw you using strength. I use different techniques than what they teach here. The weak have to use their enemies' strength against them. It wouldn't hurt if you learned these moves."_

_"Alright, I get it, but let's take a little break first."_

…

…

…

_"Annie… I give up! I give up!"_

_"Give up? I don't need you to give up…"_

_"…I need you to learn…"_

_"…how to use your strength…"_

_(Her grip tightens around his neck.)_

_"…and how to…"_

*gasp*

A cold sweat drips down his cheek. It's quiet enough to hear the speeding beats of his heart. It wouldn't be the first time he woke someone. Thankfully, the ambiance of the room remains with the usual snores and moans from the trainees uninterrupted. Relieved by the silence, he takes a breath to calm himself.

{I don't care if there's a blizzard or an avalanche… We're going to settle this.}

Eren sweeps his blanket aside and steps out of the barracks. The moon glistens a pale light and casts it upon the training grounds-a quiet whitened plane. A contradiction, the training grounds is a symphony of noise during the day. The ground quakes as it is trampled underneath a hundred boots. The instructors dry out their lungs while the trainees grunt with frustration, whine from exhaustion, and mourn for their next meal. But not now. The night has its own ambience. Its own song. The quiet and cooling air calms him, but not enough to take his mind off her. Like a moth drawn to a flame, he holds this urge to pull himself closer to the fire. A fascination, an affinity unexplained.

Eren looks around. A figure sits on the adjacent fencing of the other dorm, staring into the full moon. Golden hair… he already knew.

"AWOL again?" he walks to her

"You could say that."

"Where to?"

"Somewhere quiet."

"Did you have fun?"

"Mhmm..."

Eren notices the patches of dirt on her clothes.

"Something happen while you were out?"

"Just went exploring. Needed to think. It's much better than sticking around this dried out void."

"Mind if you bring company next time?"

Surprised, she thought he learned something.

"Hmph, remember what I told you before I fought Mikasa?"

{She's reading my mind...}

"I was just dreaming about that actually..."

Eren props himself against the fence. She anticipates his next words, her eyes fix on his.

"Ah… something about using my strength."

She sighs in disappointment but grins as she looks down. It seems there's still more to learn.

"So, what were you up to tonight? You've got dirt on you."

"It's not that easy sneaking out right after drills. It would've been easier if my back wasn't sore..."

"Oh... sorry about that."

Annie thinks for a moment… Eren's not the brightest trainee, but he's certainly not stupid. Gullible perhaps, but not stupid. She might as well humor him. He might start catching on to her lies too.

"We're just running chores until we're called for winter training right?" She changes the subject

"Yeah, and I'm your-"

"I know"

"…You weren't at dinner."

"I asked Mina when I got back."

*Sigh*

"So we're going somewhere tomorrow?"

"Do you want to?"

"I've only been busting my ass on the training grounds for the last couple of months-so yeah. I'm looking forward to it."

Annie hides herself behind her forearms for a moment. It isn't a smirk she hides from Eren, nor is it a grin. It's an affectionate smile-one that she must keep to herself. She realizes he probably wants to spar, but his intentions are clear to her even if they aren't to him. He wears his heart on his sleeve, yet he just as oblivious to himself as he is to anyone. She has a duty, however, not to entertain such thoughts. There are much more important deeds to be done… Deeds she grows more and more regretful of. Duties she grows more tiresome of.

"Tomorrow then, meet me at the stables after dinner."

Annie dismounts the fence.

"Annie."

She stops in her tracks once more for Eren. He clenches his fists, priming himself. He knows she'll probably say no. She never does anything she doesn't need to.

"There aren't anymore hand-to-hand drills scheduled. And I really want to spar with you again. I want to learn more. I was so frustrated when I heard the news that I punched a wall. I even made a hole."

He shows her his hand. The blood had seeped into the outer layers of the bandages. A crimson red had saturated and hardened his knuckles. The bandages sting and burn his exposed nerves. It's swollen enough that he can't completely open his hand. Eren himself looks at it, regretting his own carelessness.

"It still hurts a lot, even more so when I think about it. Do you think we can spar again later? There's only two months left, and you're going to join the Military Police. We'll be too busy to do it again when I join the Scouting Legion."

He hears his heartbeat once more as he stands on edge for her answer.

"…Sure… On one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to make a promise later… and keep it."

Annie looked at Eren with what seemed to be a sincere face of concern, gleaming in the moonlight that highlights her pale face and icy eyes. She wore subtle frown. Eren returned her expression with one of surprise. Outside of drills, she usually wears of face of utter disinterest, as if she cared for nothing and no one at all. As usual, however, there always seems to be something left to learn from Annie-always something Eren needs to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"_The treason of which I stand convicted loses all its guilt, has been sanctified as a duty, and will be ennobled as a sacrifice"_

* * *

"I told you already. I'm sure it's her." Annie grows tired of explaining to him.

"Then tell me how exactly Krista would be involved with them." Reiner persists.

"If you've been paying attention at all, they were keeping their eyes on her the whole time we were here. And I don't know how she's involved. I just know she is."

"You have to follow them again. Make sure—"

"I won't learn anything new from them. I've already been tailing those cultists for a month now, and I can't figure out what they're talking about most of the time."

Reiner grows frustrated with her with every meeting. Since that day, each meeting has become an ever more frictional exchange of suspicion. What remains of their camaraderie continues to wither away every night they are reminded that this is all farce. Or at least it's supposed to be. Torn apart in this reality of soldiers and warriors, Reiner spearheads these indulgent delusions. As the hypocrite he has become, Reiner grimaces as leans forward to remind her.

"Annie, you should probably remember your duties as a—"

She shoves Reiner away.

"I could say the same. You've gotten quite friendly with everyone here since we started. Some of them even think of you as a 'big brother' now."

"And I don't regret that one bit. I haven't forgotten what were here for, but after three years here I'm just as proud to be a soldier alongside these idiots." Reiner shamefully admits. "And I don't think I'm the only one losing myself in these walls, Annie. What about you and Eren? Huh? What about yesterday?"

And with that, he had finally drawn Annie's ire. She glares at Reiner with a new animosity. Her eyes pierce into him as sharply as any dagger would. Though, a real one would be preferable. Reiner's torch dwindles against a brisk wind as they stand in a moment of silence. He is unsure which it was—the crisp wind or Annie's frozen gaze; Reiner's hairs stand tall on his neck.

"Until I figure out what to do with Krista, we move forward with the original plan. We'll get some sleep and talk later." Reiner walks away to the dorms, reluctant to speak any further. While Reiner's passive unease around her is usually wise, he did not recognize that he had just struck the very same chord.

It's an inopportune compromise, for Reiner misses this exposition of inexcusable and more so hypocritical case of weakness. His words bore a painful truth. Annie tries to remember the last time she slept soundly. As the end of this theatre, this travesty of charades, draws near; she has come to realize that every act is a trial of loyalty. She backs into a wall. Her legs waiver, slouching down against it. Time makes ghosts of every deed. Yet again, her once buried conscience knocks on her door.

_Warrior_

_Traitor_

_Mass murderer_

_Monster_

_..._

_Soldier_

…

_Human_

Searching for herself in this haze, she vacantly looks into the distant mountainside. Although any disturbance would have done, she had hoped that Eren would have interrupted this meeting. It's a shame that it was so easy at first—keeping a distance. It's easy enough to shun almost everyone else, but not him—not this suicidal, impulsive, unbreakable, starry-eyed bastard.

[How could anyone ignore that idiot?]

"_But hey, am I a good kicker or what? I picked it up watching you work at it."_

"_Hah… That was hopeless—A complete disaster."_

"_Huh? Why? Where did I get it wrong? I thought it worked out great…"_

"_Hmph, if you like that technique so much… maybe I can teach it you?"_

[Where is he anyway?] She broods. [Eren's never late…]

Engrossed in her thoughts, she hears a welcoming interruption. The sound of footsteps, boots grinding against the earth. The sound of escapism inching closer and closer to sweep her off her feet. It might only be one night, but to rid herself of these episodes of consciousness for even one makes the coming months more sufferable. She recollects her sorrowed self before turning to him.

"Where have you been? Keeping a girl waiting is rude you know." She flawlessly delivers.

"I had kitchen duties today. Me and Armin just finished cleaning up." Eren explains.

"You weren't the one cooking were you?"

"I—Why? Was something wrong with the stew?"

"It barely tasted like anything. What wasn't wrong with it?"

"Shut up. I had to cook with one hand." Eren waves his injury. "Anyways, where are we going?"

"Hmm, excited aren't you?" She teases. "You'll see soon enough."

Eren brushes aside her indirectness with a sigh. Strapping their saddles onto them, they mount their distressed horses.

"It's far isn't it?" Eren presumes.

"No, not really. I just want to get there sooner."

{I thought I was excited.}

"Well let's get moving before anyone notices then. I think I saw one of the guards on his way here." He warns.

Annie leads the way on full gallop. Fearing he might be left behind, Eren panics as he grabs the reigns. He trails her as fast as he can, wondering what she has planned. Eren wishes that it will be the rematch he longs for, but Annie is far too patient for his liking. He expects a disappointment. As his stead hurdled over the barbed wire, it suddenly occurred to him—he's taking a risk with her. This is a crime within the Corps—punishable by the whip or worse. Just last week, one of the trainees was flogged by Shadis himself.

"Tch." Eren utters to himself. "So what?"

* * *

It's a familiar and unfamiliar sight. They arrive at a forest just like any other—a wide thicket trees, tall and old. Although the night is as luminous as the one before, the woods hide most of the ground below in the shadows of their vast boughs and branches. It's indistinguishable from the other forests they had passed by, but oddly enough Annie recognizes this age-old place.

"Here? What's so special about this place?" He asks.

"You could be just a little more patient."

"Hey, you're the one who almost left me behind back there."

Eren tries to secure his horse to a tree, being mindful of his injury. It's a clumsy effort to say the least. He tries to manage with an elbow and a hand, but it's only a failure after another. A sad sight to see from the top-tier trainee who balanced himself on broken gear.

"Damn it." Eren continues to clutter the rope in frustration.

Annie notices this hopeless, and amusing, disarray. She leans against her horse, reminiscing as she enjoys the show. No matter how many times or how hard she knocked him into the ground, Eren stood up every time with this same inexhaustible determination he arms himself with now.

[Do you ever ask for help?] she groans.

It's such a menial task, but she can only admire this effort with the same charm as all the others. Annie cracks a smile behind his back as he continues to fumble. Though it would be entertaining to continue watching his dismay, he did nearly break his hand for her. Annie denies herself this pleasure and seizes the rope from his hands.

[Stubborn]

"Thanks…" Eren is disappointed.

"Does it still hurt?"

Eren looks at his hand, opening and closing it without a moment's pause. "No. I can't really feel it, but I think I can take the bandages off now." As reckless and impulsive as always, he begins to strip off the wrappings without a second thought.

Annie swiftly pulls his hand towards herself, saving him from his own stupidity. Rolling her eyes in disbelief, she then carefully surveys his crimsoned knuckles, looking for a pained reaction from him. Annie holds his wrist and begins to unwind the blood-soaked cloth layer-by-layer, expecting nothing aside from a couple scabs. Eren stands corrected from his carelessness. The wrappings fall and tell of a bludgeoned and lacerated hand a night before—quite the contradiction to what had lied below… Soft, like new. Annie glides her fingers across his impeccable skin.

"Huh." Eren himself is perplexed as he flexes his hand in her grasp.

"C'mon" She insists.

Annie tugs his arm and continues the journey into the forest. Eren grabs a small lantern from his horse and lights it against the unfamiliar surroundings, revealing a decrepit dirt path before him. Eren grows even more curious of their destination as he follows.

"So Annie, I gotta ask. Why join the Military Police? Why not make yourself useful and pick the Scouting Legion?" Eren follows.

"Says the guy in a hurry to die. I'm just not suicidal." She retorts.

"The Military Police just smoke and drink up everyone's taxes. They're scum. I'm asking why someone like you would want to join those freeloaders."

"You don't think I'm scum. I'm flattered..."

"No, I don't. Not at all. And you haven't answered my question."

"You first. Why would you want to join the Scouting Legion? I always wonder if you're brave or just reckless... Why are you in such a hurry to die?" A change in tone, subtle enough that most other people would not have noticed. It's unclear as to why, but Eren can only guess—she's worried.

"That day in Shiganshina, when the Colossal Titan kicked in the gate…" Eren opens himself, hoping she returns his honesty. "…a piece of it landed on my house. One of them found my mother underneath the rubble and…"

"I'm sorry." She interrupts him. No need to hear this story twice, especially from the victim himself. Annie refuses to hear it from him personally.

"Well that's my reason. Now what's yours?"

"I'm just going with the flow. I'm not trying to be some hero like you. I guess I'm just too selfish."

{Another one of your bad jokes?}

"Selfish? You were the one who offered to teach me. Remember?"

Annie brushes his question aside, eager to show him what lies ahead. Eren notes the sound of rushing water nearby, wondering why it's getting louder. They clear a grove of bushes and walk onto the edge of a graveled cliff. Eren sets his lantern down and leans forward on a dilapidated fence, grasping a ricked post as he takes in the ethereal spectacle before him. A tranquil waterfall, enkindled by a peculiar light. Eren's eyes open wide to them. Among the surrounding rocks and stones lies a collection of luminescent florae. The rippling basin shimmers a faint azure from their radiance. Though it's a subtle light, this haven glows its welcome. Eren is curious, but his curiosity does not concern this place.

"There's an abandoned inn nearby. People used to travel here a long time ago to sightsee… It's a lot more quiet here now." Annie enlightens him.

"I never thought I'd see anything like this inside the walls… Is this where you usually go when you sneak out?"

"Usually." Annie holds her head up with her hands, breathing in the atmosphere of her sanctuary. "Pretty aren't they?"

"Yeah, and rare too. I've never seen this many before."

"Rare?" She is surprised. "How would you know?"

"My dad and I used to collect them for medicine. At least, that's what he told me. He always had his secrets."

"You don't trust him?"

"You know, I don't think either of us likes to talk about our fathers."

"Right." Annie remembers.

"So… how'd you find this place anyway?"

"I just did. I usually run off without thinking where to go, and I just happen to come across this place one night."

"Just to get away?"

"Mhmm."

"So why share this with anyone?" He insists. "You're not as good of a liar as you think you are. And you can lie to yourself all you want. You won't convince me." Eren smirks.

"What are you trying to say?" She prods him.

"I don't know much about you, but I know you're not selfish. And bringing me here isn't even why I think so…" Eren stares into the waterfall, refusing to face her.

"Then tell me why exactly." Annie is fixated.

"Even after telling me how pointless the drills really were, you _offered_ to teach me how to fight, and you never held back once. When we sparred, I only learned from my own mistakes. I don't think I've ever been so glad to lose so many times." He explains.

{Thanks Annie}

"For a while, I wondered why you did. Maybe this world really is as 'shitty' as you think it is, but I don't think you want to believe it. I'm saying… I'm not buying your bullshit. I don't think you're as heartless as you want people to think." He stutters.

As Eren gazes into the mesmerizing cascade, Annie clenches her chest. It's a moment of reprieve, as awfully surprising as it is kind and thoughtful. She had never thought of it that way. It's a kindness that must be repaid. In the heat of the moment, Annie wraps her arms tightly around Eren, clutching his clothes while burying her somber scowl into his back. A deep breath. A warming embrace. A pleasure she had not known before.

[Thank you, Eren]

He breaks off his gaze, stunned. Eren feels a sudden shortness of breath. {What?} he wonders as his heart beats a different rhythm from the night before.

"You're welcome Eren."

"Huh?"

"You're trying to say 'thanks' aren't you?"

"I— Yeah, I am."

Annie smiles behind his back and decides to show her gratitude as well.

"Hey, about that promise. You'll keep it right?"

"Obviously."

"Then promise me that you'll do _whatever_ it takes to keep yourself alive after we graduate, even if this whole world will hate you for it. Promise me, especially if you join the Scouting Legion."

[I'll always be by your side.]

Although Annie already knows his answer, she patiently waits to hear it. Eren timidly moves to hold these delicate hands that so closely embrace him. They have bruised and cut him so deeply more times than he can remember, and here they are—held within his. The picture remains unclear to him, but the fragments are slowly piecing together. For the first time, Eren finds it difficult to open his mouth, for he recognizes it wasn't just gratitude and respect slipping from his mouth earlier.

"I promise, Annie." Eren grips her hands.

"Good… and now that's out of the way—"

For only a moment, Eren believed he would turn to see Annie in her stance, ready to give him that last fight. The disappointment was expected. This scene, however, was not. Eren is again unable to open his mouth. It might even be harder to speak now than before. She strips off her furrowed white hoodie, sporting her modest bust and well-toned midriff. Annie smirks as she catches him staring, showing no shame as she carelessly unfastens her belt.

"I don't come here just to stare at the flowers." Annie asserts.

While she certainly isn't as muscular as her hand-to-hand skills would have you believe, Annie's body is in no sense "frail" either. Her pale flesh, elegant and sculpted, glows even against the illuminated nocturne—an angelic sight as celestial as the stars.

"You don't remember yet do you?" She probes him.

[How to talk to…?]

Eren answers with the same entranced look, trying to think of the answer as he keeps his eyes locked. Annie sighs as she edges closer to his ear.

"Of course you don't." Annie kicks his abdomen.

Even after three years of physical training, Annie's kick hurts no less than the first. With the wind knocked out of him, Eren falls mute as he tries to catch a breath. He holds his aching stomach before tumbling head first into the water. Annie sits over the edge, watching his intermittent breaths of air float to the surface.

It then occurred to her. Annie is sharp and makes few, if any, mistakes. She puts all her underclassmen to shame in nearly every course of training as the prodigy she is. Unfortunately, this one honest instance of negligence might kill him. Annie had neglected to ask beforehand.

[Does he know how to…?]

The ripples and bubbles begin to wane where Eren had landed.

[Shit]

Annie hurries herself to dive in, almost panicked, when he suddenly resurfaces. Eren coughs up a considerable amount of water.

"Did you know I could swim _before_ you kicked me?" Eren is amused.

Annie exhales her relief, pardoned of her own carelessness. "You're a quick learner anyway." She dives in.

Perhaps it was a warmer night, the water feels more welcoming than the last time she had visited. Eren swims towards a stone and tosses his sweater atop of it.

"Eren, was that the only reason you wanted to train with me? Only because you wanted to learn how to fight?"

"You know, I'm not so sure anymore." Eren picks off a flower before diving back in.

"Really?"

"No. Anyways, I think I remember now… Was it _how to talk to girls_?" He offers the flower.

"Hmph, you figured it out." She accepts his gift. The glow is almost as bright as her eyes.

"Sorry to say that they only glow a couple of hours after being picked." Eren floats on his back.

Annie gazes upon his lovely gift.

"_That_ has to be the closest you've ever smiled." He mocks.

"Funny coming from the guy who's glad to get his ass kicked."

"Shut up. Next time, I won't stop half-way like yesterday."

"And here I thought you would go easier on me next time. Don't you remember? I'm—"

"Frail, I know."

"And you like it rough." Annie rolls her eyes.

"Can't say that I don't at this point." He admits. "That among other things."

Annie makes a note, wondering if he's too coy to say it or if he's just imitating her. Either way, Annie knows. This affection was apparent enough beforehand. She is happy to have heard it anyway, indirect as it was. As it turns out, Eren can learn something aside from fighting Titans.

* * *

They ride back to camp later than Annie had intended. It was a careless mistake to not keep track of time—a mistake that Annie has yet to regret. Having snuck back in many times before, she has no intention of doing so. Thankfully, the training grounds are dark; the instructors must be asleep as well.

"Is anyone there?" Eren stiffens his back against a wall.

"No, looks like everyone's asleep" Annie clears him.

"Is this how it is every time you sneak out?" He eases himself.

"Jeez, relax. No one sees us."

"Alright then, see you later." Eren is relieved.

Eren was about to walk back to his dorm when she abruptly snatches his wrist. A couple days ago, this would have been surprising. But, not now. Not after this night away. Annie edges towards him, retracting her taut arm. She clutches the collar, strings in hand, of his still-damp sweater with her other hand. Her grasp gradually tightens to a grip, almost hesitantly as if she's uncertain.

It's a far cry from reality, or at least the reality from yesterday. Annie's lips are as delicate as they are warm. His eyes dry, trying keeping them open in this flash of disbelief. This sensation is new, unfamiliar. It's inexperience cobbled together with uncertainty. Eren is unaccustomed to it—this velvet silk of immaculate flesh.

It was a heartfelt instance. To her, it was almost immeasurable, since it was just as strange to her. Annie strolls away to her dorm without a word. Accordingly, he does the same, for none were needed. What was said and done implied enough. As she carefully slides into her bed, Annie pulls out Eren's offering from her pocket, contemplating. Trying embrace the discomfort of her homestead, she hides the dying light of her gift underneath the thin blanket. It was late indeed; it's much dimmer now than it was before. Annie stays awake as long as the blossom had burned away its light. A slumber nevermore serene.

* * *

Author's note: I want to apologize for the wait. I didn't think this would go beyond one chapter, nor did I expect to gain more than a dozen followers. Feel free to message me. I'll make it up to you guys somehow. I do hate to keep people waiting, so I kinda rushed the review phase.

As for _Ice and Fire_ as a whole, I'll probably remove it from Fanfiction and re-release it another day when I conclude it. My work here is mostly to gauge the reactions to where the general story is going. There's _a lot_ in Chapters 1 and 2 that I have not written in. As for it's continuation, don't worry; there will be a pay off-eventually.


End file.
